Ryōka Yuzuki
| location = Anjo, Aichi, Japan | birthname = | spouse = | death = | measurements = 84-60-88 cm (33-24-35 in) | height = | weight = | shoe size = | eye color = | hair color = | skin color = | natural bust = | blood = O | ethnicity = Japanese | alias = Ayumi Nagashii Kanori Kadomatsu | films = | homepage = | iafd = | egafd = | bgafd = | imdb = 0951216 | afdb = |eurobabeindex = }} Ryōka Yuzuki (柚木 涼香 Yuzuki Ryōka, born January 10, 1974) is a seiyū who was born in Anjo, Aichi, Japan. Her younger sister is adult comic strip artist Sayumi Sakuragi (桜木さゆみ). She used to do a lot of live action work when she was a teen under the name Ayumi Nagashii (永椎 あゆみ Nagashii Ayumi). She later became an idol under the name Kanori Kadomatsu (角松 かのり Kadomatsu Kanori), appearing in men's magazines and V-Cinema. Several of the films were very explicit in violence, sex and nudity. Trying to break out of the horror/exploitation genre and back into legitimate cinema, she briefly changed her name back to Ayumi Nagashii (永椎 あゆ美 Nagashii Ayumi) and began working on the occasional anime as a voice actress. On November 1, 1998 she changed her name to Ryōka Yuzuki and currently focuses mainly on voice work. Performance Leading roles in bold. Anime *''Akiba-chan'' (Lillian-chan) *''Air'' (Minagi Tohno) *''Angel Links'' (Meifon Li) *''Armitage III: Poly-Matrix'' (Naomi Armitage) *''Brigadoon'' (Midori Mano, the Momoi sisters, Chiasa Kurihara, Kushatohn) *''Buso Renkin'' (Tokiko Tsumura) *''Candy☆Boy'' (Yukino Sakurai) *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' (Nakuru Akizuki/Ruby Moon) *''Chobits'' (Takako Shimizu) *''Cool Devices Operation 01: Curious Fruit'' (Ai Yūki) *''Daphne in the Brilliant Blue'' (Claire Mitsunaga) *''Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure'' (Alice Sharome) *''Figure 17'' (Asuka Karasawa) *''Hell Girl'' (Sekimoto) *''InuYasha'' (Princess Tsuyu (Ep.8)) *''Koi Kaze'' (Shoko Akimoto) *''Kirarin Revolution'' (Izumi Amakawa) *''Legend of the Glass Fleet'' (Rachael) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's'' (Shamal) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers'' (Shamal) *''Mazinger'' (Gamia Q) *''Mirmo!'' as Mimomo *''Momone'' (Momone) *''My-HiME'' (Haruka Suzushiro) *''My-Otome'' (Haruka Armitage) *''Naruto'' (Ino Yamanaka) *''Naruto Shippuden'' (Ino Yamanaka) *''One Piece Movie: Curse of the Sacred Sword'' (Maya) *''Pandora Hearts'' (Rabbit) *''Princess Lover'' (Charlotte Hazellink) *''Queen's Blade (Cattleya) *''Real Bout High School'' (Reiha) *''Soul Hunter'' (Oh Kijin) *''Shugo Chara!'' (Temari， Saeko Honna in ep 49) *''Shugo Chara!! Doki- (Nana, Temari) *Shugo Chara! Party! (Temari, Hotaru) *''Sister Princess'' (Marie) *''Spirit of Wonder: Scientific Boys Club'' (Windy) *''The Super Milk-chan Show'' (Tetsuko) *''To Love-Ru'' (Lisa Momioka) *''Utawarerumono'' (Eruru, Mikoto) *''X-TV'' (Arashi Kishu) Theatrical *'Memetchi' in Tamagotchi: The Movie and Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe! *'Ino Yamanaka' in Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Drama CD *''Final Fantasy VII: Jenova Project'' (Jenova) Video games *''Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits'' (Lilia) *''Ikusagami'' (Aoi Yasaka) *''Melty Blood'' (Arcueid Brunestud, Red Arcueid and Neco Arc) *''Ninja Gaiden 2'' (Sonia) *''Romance wa Tsurugi no Kagayaki II: Gin no Niji o Sagashite'' (Elphasia El Arcline) *''Tales of Destiny 2'' (Reala) *''The Bouncer'' (Dominique Cross) *''Caduceus New Blood'' (Elena Salazar) *''You're Under Arrest'' (Chiharu Arisugawa) Live action roles *''All Night Long'' (Girl at Railroad Crossing) *''All Night Long 2: Atrocity'' (Sayaka Mizukami) *''All Night Long 3: The Final Chapter'' (Hitomi Nomura) *''Angel of Darkness 3'' (Saotome Fumie) *''Black Jack 2: Pinoko Ai shiteru'' (The Masked Woman) *''Eko Eko Azarak: Wizard of Darkness'' (Kazumi Tanaka) *''Happy End Story'' (Yūko Itō) *''Labyrinth: The Invisible Man'' (Keiko Mukai) *''Ladies in Torture I'' (Chika) *''Sakura no Sono (The Cherry Orchard)'' (Shiomi Kanagawa) *''The Gigolo Dochinpira'' (Yuna Katsuki) *''Tokyo Babylon 1999'' (Rie) *''Voyeurs, Inc.'' (Sanae Ishihara) Dubbing *''The Archies in Jugman'' (Betty Cooper) *''Barbie as Rapunzel'' (Barbie) *''Barbie in the Nutcracker'' (Barbie) *''Barbie of Swan Lake'' (Barbie) *''Beast Wars'' & Beast Wars Returns (Black Widow, NaviCo, & Una) *''Enchanted (Giselle) *''Hancock'' (Mary Embrey) *''Miss Congeniality'' (Gracie Hart) *''Miss Congeniality 2'' (Graci Hart) *''Mr. Men and Little Miss'' (Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Sunshine) *''Swimfan'' (Amy Miller) *''The Exorcist: Director's Cut'' (Regan McNeill) *''The New Adventures Of Madeline'' (Nicole) *''Thirteen'' (Tracy Louise Freeland) *''Transformers Animated'' (Blackarachnia) *''Van Helsing'' (Aleera) External links * * References * Official 81 Produce page * KAZAKA-NET 柚木涼香さんのページ * Nakagami, Yoshikatsu. "The Official Art of AIR". (October 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 135-141. Category:1974 births Category:81 Produce Category:Japanese female adult models Category:Japanese gravure idols Category:Japanese actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Aichi Prefecture ar:ريوكا يوزوكي es:Ryōka Yuzuki fr:Ryōka Yuzuki ko:유즈키 료카 ja:柚木涼香 ru:Юдзуки, Рёка zh:柚木涼香